


官商勾结

by YearformAlice76



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearformAlice76/pseuds/YearformAlice76
Summary: @abo设，架空朝代@剧情混乱，有肉@比较粗暴注意





	官商勾结

其（一）  
王耀觉得自己现在应该窝在风月楼的软榻上和美娇娘帐暖度春宵，而不是被这个俩杀千刀的奴架着塞进轿子。  
“这帮狗奴才”王耀骂骂咧咧的摔了轿子里的熏香，香料洒落一地。车夫战战兢兢的赶马大气都不敢出，生怕又那惹到了后头的主子。王耀骂了几句，不慎酒力，抓住靠枕也就迷迷糊糊的睡去了。  
到了府上帘子拉开夜里的冷风灌进来，王耀激灵灵一个寒颤醒过来，躲开下人的搀扶跌跌撞撞跑进屋里。杵在一帮下人后面看他们跪在地上求饶：  
“老爷饶命，我们实在拦不住夫人啊。”  
“滚！”管家眼见老爷神色不对，赶忙差散众人关上了门。王耀呆呆的站着被酒精侵蚀的脑子还转不过来弯。夫人？嗯，夫人，娘。既然娘在他就放心了。  
一本书重重的砸在脚边，空气中浓郁的信息素直冲口鼻，让他好不容易清醒点儿的脑子又乱成一堆浆糊。  
王耀只当是爹爹在发脾气想都没想就跪下来给爹请安，刚张开嘴便被揪着头发拖起来，吻了个七荤八素的，嘴唇都给磕破了。王耀还想着哪家姑娘这么火爆抬头对上伊万的紫眸当场就炸毛了，反手甩了个巴掌。伊万正在气头上，撕开王耀的衣服对准腺体咬下去，凌冽信息素顷刻涌入。王耀一声尖叫飙出来，酒醒了大半，对着伊万破口大骂，拧着身子挣扎着差点翻下去。伊万本来就不耐烦，王耀一身酒气掺着别人的信息素让他失了分寸，顺手掐着脖子给他摁在桌子上，胡乱套弄了几下，提枪就上，卯足了劲儿往里撞，疼得王耀眼泪一下就出来了。刚开头就这么大开大合，王耀根本就受不住，混着哭腔把伊万祖宗十八代骂了个遍。伊万咬着王耀的腺体也不松开，骂的越凶肏的越重，叫他最后哑着嗓子嗯嗯啊啊说不出话来。  
直到被强行推上高潮，灵魂轻飘飘不着地，王耀才迷迷糊糊想起身后的混蛋逼他上了花轿，如今酒也喝了堂也拜了，芙蓉帐暖春宵以度，他早就不是王家大少爷了。  
折腾到天快亮，管家才瞧见老爷抱着夫人回了房，他捂着眼睛叹了口气：“造孽啊！”  
其（二）  
王家是响当当的大家，祖上曾当过大官，今改从商更是风生水起富可敌国。王耀作为长子，自是万千宠爱于一身。但因王家生意繁忙，照顾不周，王耀幼年冬时不慎落水落下病根，导致儿时体弱多病。二老自觉是亏待了长子，便愈发将王耀宠的无法无天，就是而后王耀觉醒为Omage，也没有一点要他去联姻的意思，只愿他一生平安再无所求。  
王耀儿时自知体弱无能，圣上又虎视眈眈干脆装成纨绔子弟。随后弟妹出生个个能文能武，姐姐又做了当今皇后，也就自甘堕落做了个风流倜傥的公子哥。谁让王家宠他，就是他王耀把天捅漏了，王家也有本事用金银珠宝把天给堵上。  
王耀虽在城里横行霸道目中无人，但作为长兄对家中的弟妹确实疼爱的不行。当得知妹妹要嫁给一个奴才，王耀登时合了扇子去截人。见到人的那一刻，他反而笑了。  
王耀仗着天生一副好皮囊，身边从未缺过人，日后觉醒成o更是魅力不减男女通吃。若不是伊万的瞳色太过稀有，王耀也不会对他有半点印象。当年跪着向他示爱的小奴才如今身披官袍坐在棋盘旁边，大有一副请君入瓮的意思。王耀看着便觉得扎眼，笑眯眯的过去掀了棋盘，踩着伊万的背脊把酒壶里的慢慢酒液全倒在他头上。看着伊万一副狼狈的模样王耀舒服多了，果然奴才就是奴才，就该有个奴才样。  
“舔干净”  
伊万看着王耀，觉得隔了几年他长得愈发好看，性子越来越野，是该好好管教管教。可王耀不给他更多时间，一脚踩他的鼻子都撞到地上。酒液被吸收留下深色水痕，污浊深刻，像莫种发酵成霉的感情在心底烙下污痕淡化不了，消磨不去。伊万记得上次见面时王耀光着脚，光洁的脚踝在眼底乱晃。  
王耀用靴子踢了踢，不满对方呆愣的模样，却不想被人抓住脚踝舔了靴子。舌头有意滑出一条长长的水痕。逗着王耀玩心大起，将鞋子蹬掉，用脚抬起伊万的头。  
“还用我教你吗？舔”  
舌尖舔舐留下一道道暧昧的水痕，充沛的唾液弄的皮肤粘乎乎的。伊万盯着耀，眼底一片阴霾，突然一口咬上脚踝，压抑的信息素爆发出来，让王耀产生了被标记的错觉，不留神被来人抱住了膝盖。  
“大少爷，你敢和我打个赌吗？”  
这是个陷阱，只要不是瞎了都看得出。但是王大少爷无法无天惯了，落进去了又如何，王家自有办法把他捞出来再狠狠踹上伊万一脚。但是王家庇护了他无数次，却护不来他这次。王母头一回蹲在他脚下  
“耀儿啊！娘没用护不了你这次。”  
火红的嫁衣灼伤了眼，王耀突然觉得脚踝的伤口突突的疼，一条毒蛇顺着脚踝爬上脖颈——冰凉刺骨。


End file.
